


While it lasted

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Misunderstandings, The boys finding out, sort of, you'll have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: When Remus' secret is revealed he just knows that everything that was good in his life is suddenly gone.Rated T because James drops the f bomb *gasp*





	While it lasted

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Wolfstar, lowkey, bu then I remembered that they started to become Animagi in second year so... also, apparently all we know about Professor Trelawney's birth year is that it was before 1962 so... I made it 1958

" _Well,_ Remus thought to himself as he packed away his things in the briefcase Sirius had gotten him as a joke for his birthday last year. It said  **Professor R. J. Lupin**   _As if. I'll never be able to finish my education, let alone become a Professor._ He thought bitterly. It didn't take him long to finish packing his things, he didn't have a lot of them.

 

"Well," He said again, aloud this time. "I've certainly had a good run, haven't I?" He chuckled, it wasn't as if anyone was around to hear him, after all. He sighed, James hated it when he did that, said it made him sound like an old overworked housewife. But in a way Remus  _was._ Looking after Sirius, James,  _and_ Peter was very hard work. 

 

And It was then that Remus realized that he was loosing the best things that he had ever had in his life. Hogwarts, his education, and most importantly to him, his friends. He had never had friends before coming to Hogwarts, and it been rather nice pretending that he was just a normal kid, with normal friends. Not that his friends  _were_ normal, no, very far from it in fact. But he loved them all the same. And now, it was ruined.

 

That stupid fourth year Trelawney girl had cornered him after class earlier and told him that she knew. Said she'd read it in a crystal ball or cards, or something ridiculous like that. And when Remus had frantically looked around to make sure that no one had heard what she had said his eyes had landed on an angry looking James. Remus hadn't bothered to stick around while James went and told everyone what monster Remus was.

 

Just then, the door openedto reveal Peter, James, and Sirius. "We've just been to see Dumbledore." Sirius spoke up. Remus looked down at his tattered shoes.

 

"Right. I suspected you would. Don't worry. I'm already packed."

 

"Packed?" Peter asked.

 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to get kicked out without any of my things."

 

"What? Kicked out?"

 

"Erm... yeah, I mean it's not as if Dumbledore's going to let me, a _werewolf ,_ who people aren't comfortable with stick around."

 

"But... the only people who know about your 'furry little problem' are us. And we're fine with it.

 

_"What?"_ Remus couldn't believe his ears. "You can't mean that. You're only saying that because you've all just found out. You're in shock."

 

"Mate, Sirius found out ages ago. He's a smart one our Siri is." James smiled ruffling Sirius' hair

 

"Well then.. why'd you go to Dumbledore?" He asked.

 

"To tell him about that Treelawn girl. What? Did you think we went there to get you kicked out? What kind of friends do you think we are?"

 

"Merlin, Moony, you're one insecure fuck, you know that?"

 

Remus gave a little laugh but then stopped. "Wait Moony?"

 

"Yeah listen, we've got a bit of a surprise for you. We were gonna wait to show you since it's not quite ready yet, but-"

 

"Stop rambling James." Sirius rolled his eyes. "We've decided to become Animagus."

 

Remus was shocked, "No, you can't. You have to be of age and-"

 

" _Unregistered_ Animagus." Peter clarified.

 

"Really? You would do that for me?"

 

"We would do _anything_  for you Moony."

 

 


End file.
